Luhan Hyung
by emasnyasuho
Summary: [Sequel Up!] Sehun sangat mengidolakan sunbaenya bernama Xi Luhan, namja berparas putih yang berbeda dari yg lain. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai –sahabat seperjuangannya- merasa jengah melihatnya dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera memacari Luhan. "Cepatlah kau pacari dia "/ "Tapi Kai aku takut Luhan hyung tidak menerimaku'/ Hunhan
1. Chapter 1

Title : Luhan hyung

Author : emasnyasuho

Main cast : HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Sumary : Sehun sangat mengidolakan sunbaenya bernama Xi Luhan tapi namja berparas putih ini tidak seperti kebanyakan fans lainnya yang selalu menjerit keras ketika bertemu idolanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai –sahabat seperjuangannya- merasa jengah melihatnya dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera memacari Luhan. "Cepatlah kau pacari dia "/ "Tapi Kai aku takut Luhan hyung tidak menerimaku?''/ Hunhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

Derapan langkah kaki di trotoar jalan semakin keras seiring semakin lajunya namja berkulit putih susu ini berlari "Hah .. Hah..'' sesekali terdengar deru napasnya yang kelelahan ''Ayolah sedikit lagi'' karena tidak ada seorang pun yang menyemangatinya –seperti seorang atlit lari maraton di pertandingan dengan penuh penonton- namja ini mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Namja ini sungguh laju ketika sedang berlari dengan keadaan terburu-buru begini sampai tahu-tahu saja sudah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan hembusan napas tidak teratur.

''Terlambat lagi''

Ucapan itu sukses membuat namja ini menoleh setelah napasnya sudah kembali teratur ''hehehe'' cengirnya dengan menggaruk tekuknya.

''Pulang sana aku tidak akan membukakan pagar sekolah untukmu Tuan Oh'' seseorang yang sedari tadi berucap ini diketahui adalah satpam sekaligus penjaga pintu gerbang, kebetulan juga dia sudah nemja ini ''Ajjushi jangan seperti itu padaku'' remaja yang memakai tag bernama Sehun atau Oh Sehun ini melemas karena sudah berlari sejauh kira-kira 2 Km.

Ajjushi penjaga gerbang ini sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sehun yang kini sudah duduk menunduk bersandarkan gerbang besi di belakangnya, malah terlihat lebih fokus pada buku bacaannya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

''Ajjushi bisa bukakan pintu gerbang untukku'' seseorang –yang pasti bukan namja malang ini- berdiri di depan pintu gerbang dan dengan santai meminta dibukakan pintu gerbang. Sehun mendongak mencari tahu siapa seseorang yang meminta dibukakan pintu gerbang, seketika itu juga Sehun tersenyum cerah.

''Oh, Luhan? tentu saja'' Sehun melolot melihat Ajjushi penjaga gerbang itu dengan santai, ramah dan penuh senyum membukakan gerbang untuk seseorang yang dia panggil Luhan sedang dirinya malah di campakan bak seonggok sampah.

''Gomawo Ajjushi''

Setelah sepenuhnya Luhan masuk Ajjushi itu cepat-cepat menutup gerbang kembali ''Ajjushi kenapa aku tidak dibukakan pintu?'' Rengek Sehun memegangi gerbang besi itu ''Itu karena kau sering terlambat'' Jawab Ajjushi itu santai melanjutkan membacanya dengan santai tanpa gangguan.

Sepertinya harapan Sehun sudah tidak ada lagi, akhirnya dengan berat hati dia menganggak kakinya meninggalkan jauh gerbang sekolah. Sebelum ...

 **Krekkk**

"Sehunahh masuklah!" Sehun menoleh dan melihat seseorang memanggilnya, mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya Sehun buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang di iringi tatapan Ajjushi penjaga gerbang yang menatap tajam _Kau beruntung Sehun_ hmm kira-kira begitulah maksud tatapannya itu tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak memiliki sifat acuh tak acuh.

"Gomawo Luhan hyung" Sehun berterima kasih pada Luhan dan membalasnya dengan mengangguk mengagguk ''tidak masalah''

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing-masing. Sepanjang jalan Luhan hanya menunduk mungkin merasa keadaan ini sangat canggung berbeda dengan Sehun yang sesekali menatap langit menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya bertemu Luhan. Oh ini benar-benar anugrah untuk Sehun.

Tapi dengan cepat berubah menjadi melototot ketika melihat sebuah pipa besar berwarna putih terjun bebas dari lantai atap gedung sekolah dan bisa mengenai siapapun yang berada di bawahnya termasuk Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun tanpa komando menarik cepat Luhan menjauh dari bahaya dan ketika sudah jauh segera memeluknya erat melindunginya. Luhan yang terkejut dan tidak mengerti maksud Sehun memandanginya bagai orang bodoh.

 **Brakk**

Luhan yang berada di pelukan Sehun menatap nanar pipa besi yang terlihat sangat berat itu di tengah lapangan. Sekarang dia sudah mengerti maksud Sehun menariknya dan memeluknya seperti ini.

Suara dentingan besi tersebut membuat semua murid yang berada di kelas tak jauh dari lapangan terkejut keluar melihat obejek pembuat keributan itu.

''Astaga apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ajjushi penjaga gerbang yang juga ikutan kaget dan lebih kagetnya lagi melihat Sehun memeluk Luhan ''Tidak apa-apa Ajjushi'' jawab Luhan tidak begitu kentara terdengar karena tenggelam di dada Sehun "Oh syukurlah, kalau begitu cepatlah masuk kelas " Ajjushi itu mulai jengan melihat Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan. Semua murid yang tidak sengaja ikut kaget juga kembali masuk ke kelas karena di marahi oleh guru-guru mereka.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan di dada Sehun namun tidak ada reaksi apapun dari orang yang memeluknya yang ada hanya "hiks.. Hiks..'' tangisan serta tubuh bergetar.

Luhan mendengarnya tersentak kaget, dengan sekuat tenaganya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan ternyata dugaan Luhan memang benar kalau Sehun yang menangis ''Sehunah kau kenapa?'' tanya Luhan panik melihat ke wajah Sehun yang menunduk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Luhan melongokkan wajahnya ke Sehun ''Aku takut kau terluka Luhan hyung'' ucapan Sehun membuat hati Luhan menghangat.

Sebegitu takutnya kah Sehun jika Luhan terluka sampai menangis sesegukan begini? Entah tiba-tiba perasaan apa yang muncul mungkin terharu, iba dengan kepedulian Sehun, atau lainnya ?

Sehun membuka sebotol soda lalu menuangnya di dua gelas, cukup terisi penuh kedua gelas itu Sehun memberikannya pada Kai –teman sekaligus tamunya yang seenak udelnya masuk ke kamarnya ketika dia sedang tertidur pulas- tentu saja dengan senang hati Kai menerimanya dan meminumnya hingga tetes terakhir.

Setelah habis isi gelasnya Kai lanjut mengoceh lagi "Masih jadi fans pada Luhan?'' tanyanya. Sehun alih-alih menjawab dia justru malah berpikir bagaimana kuatnya Kai meminum soda dengan sekali tenggak dengan porsi sebanyak itu. _Hei itu bukan air putih, kau meminumnya seperti meminum alkohol?_ Begitulah pikiran Sehun.

 **Pak**

Kai tersenyum karena membuat lamunan Sehun terhambur dengan tepukan tangannya ''Berhenti mendiamiku atau aku pulang?'' ancam Kai, dengan cepat Sehun mencegahnya "Eh jangaan .. jangan.." Kai tersenyum puas mengerjai temannya ini.

Saat Sehun sudah sepenuhnya pergi dari lamunannya, kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya hendak mencari sesuatu ''Aku punya sesuatu yang menarik'' Sehun awalanya memandangnya datar tapi berubah menjadi sangat tertarik di saat Kai mengucapkan kata 'menarik'

"Apa itu?'' tanya Sehun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan di tunjukkan Kai dan ..

''Tada'' Kai menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Seketika Sehun membulatkan matanya melihat layar ponsel Kai yang sungguh menjadikan Sehun diam mematung tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa bahkan hanya untuk membuka mulut terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

''Bu.. bu..kankah itu Luhan hyung?'' tanya Sehun hati-hati pada Kai yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini ''Hmm tentu saja'' jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

''Lalu bagaimana kau bisa memotretnya dengan keadaan seperti ini?''Sehun sepertinya terlalu penasaran sekaligus senang bagaimana tidak foto di layar ponsel Kai ini adalah foto Luhan yang errr -sangat seksi yakni tanpa memakai atasan dan hanya memakai celana sekolah membuat Sehun memanas sendiri "Aku fotografer handal Sehunahh'' Kai menjawabnya dengan penuh kebanggaan, Sehun memutar bola matanya malas jengan melihat sahabatnya yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya demi apapun Sehun berjanji akan menendangnya ke tengah jalan kalau saja dia bukan sahabatnya. Beruntunglah dirimu Kai.

Merasa terlalau lama Sehun memandangi ponselnya, Kai merebutnya paksa mematikan cahayanya dengan menekan tombol di sebelah kanan ponselnya "Jadi bagaimana?'' Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah tanda kalau dia bingung dengan yang di maksud 'jadi' oleh Kai maksudnya apa?

Kai belum menjawab hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan 'Sehun terlalu polos' tujuannya agar Sehun sadar sendiri maksud ucapannya apa? Tapi ternyata dugaan Kai benar Sehun memang polos.

"Hahhh" Kai menghela napasnya malas kemudian mencabut salah satu poster Luhan yang terpajang indah di dinding kamar Sehun yang bahkan Kai selaku sahabatnya sendiri tidak tahu dimana Sehun mendapatkannya. Setelah sepehunnya terlepas Kai membentangkannya tepat di wajah Sehun sampai menutupi wajahnya sediri "Jadi begini" sahut Kai

"Maksudnya apa sihh sebenarnya?'' Sehun sepertinya sudah lelah dengan kode-kode milik Kai "Jadi sampai kapan mau jadi fansnya Sehunah?" yang di tanya tidak menjawab nampak berpikir keras "Entahlah untuk saat ini aku masih mengidolakannya"

"Lihat gambar di depanmu ini" perintah Kai membuat Sehun lekat-lekat melihat seseorang namja yang begitu cantik bak seorang yeoja siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan "Lihatlah dia bahkan sudah ada di hadapanmu. Kau ini salah satu fans terberuntung karena kemungkinan mendapatkan idolanya hampir 100 persen"

"oh begitukah?''

Kai mengangguk mantab ''Dia bahkan menyukaimu'' dirasa Sehun sudah sadar Kai pun menempelkan kembali poster Luhan di dinding kamar Sehun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Luhan hyung juga menyukaiku?" tanya Sehun penuh curiga ''Sehunah kenapa kau ini terlalu polos, apa kau sendiri tidak melihat rona merah di wajah Luhan ketika berdekatan denganmu? Kau lupa yah kejadian di tangga beberapa hari lalu?'' sepertinya Kai harus menampar pipi Sehun dulu supaya dia sadar. Sehun tampak bepikir keras mengingat-ingat bagaimana kejadian beberapa hari lalu itu.

.

.

" _Luhan!"_

 _Sedang memb_ _o_ _lak-balikkan buku bacaannya Luhan menoleh pada kim songsaenim yang berada di depan kelas "Ne songsaenim, Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sopan, padahal sih Luhan cukup kesal karena acara membaca novelnya di ganggu belum lagi ceritanya sudah di saat yang menegangkan._

" _Kau sudah selesai mengerjakankan?" Luhan mengangguk menampilkan ekpresi bingung. Memang benar Luhan sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Kim songsaenim yang kira-kira jumlahnya 20 lebih itu. Maklumi saja Luhan murid pandai._

" _kalau begitu bisa kau tolong bawakan buku-buku itu kembali ke perpustakaan?" Kim songsaenim menunjuk tumpukan buku yang tentu saja tidak sedikit._

 _Luhan menengguk air liurnya kasar meliat tumpukan buku-buku besar dan tebal itu, kalau saja kelasnya dekat dengan perpustakaan sungguh tidak akan masalah tapi sialnya perpustakaan ada di lantai dasar sedang kelasnya ada di lantai 4. Cara terbaik untuk sampai dengan cepat ke bawah adalah lewat lift sayang lift sedang tidak di remomendasi di sekolah ini pilihan kedua sangat mudah cukup terjun bebas saja dan dalam sekejap saja sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa di sana._

 _Oh iya lupakan masalah itu sekarang Luhan sudah keluar dari perpustakaan_ _setelah_ _menge_ _m_ _balikan buku-buku membosankan itu._

 _Luhan menaiki anak tangga menuju kelasnya lagi, tapi pada anak tangga ke lima.._

 _ **Srett**_

" _akhh"_

 _ **Grepp**_

 _Nyawa Luhan selamat berkat seorang_ _n_ _amja tampan berkulit putih di depannya dengan tangan mencengkram lengan Luhan takut Luhan terjatuh. Mulut Luhan seperti di jahit tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa entah kaget, takut atau mungkin gugup._

 _Sungguh kalau boleh Luhan jujur dia tidak pernah merasa segugup ini bila di depan namja, belum lagi beberapa hari lalu Luhan mengetahui kalau seorang murid namja bernama Sehun tepatnya Oh Sehun menyukainya dan sangat mengidolakannya. Awalnya Luhan begitu tidak suka mengetahui itu dan berdoa agar tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi doanya tidak terkabul dan sekarang Luhan sudah bertatap muka dengannya._

 _Satu kata di pikiran Luhan saat ini untuk namja yang mencengkram lengannya ini yakni "Tampan"_

" _Mm—_ _" gumaman namja tampan itu_ _mampu membuat Luhan_ _mengembalikan kesadara_ _nnya._ _Luhan akan memarahi jantungnnya yang tidak bisa dengan tenang berdetak_ _nanti, karena demi Tuhan jarak mereka sangat dekat._

" _Kau baik-baik saja?" remaja tampan itu tampak memeriksa dari kepala hingga telapak kaki Luhan apakah ada luka atau tidak "Ah .. Ne... aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih"_

 _Ya ampun Luhan ingin lari saja daripada harus terlihat gugup seperti ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan berlari menaiki tangga, sungguh saat ini Luhan sangat gugup, malu dan lihat pipinya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi merah. Luhan merutuki dirinya 'semoga saja Sehun tidak melihatnya'_

 _Sehun memang tidak melihatnya apalagi menyadarinya tapi tidak dengan namja lain berkulit coklat manis yang berdiri menonton secara liv_ _e, ia menyeringai jahil._ _Kai._

 _._

 _._

"Bwahahahahahahaha"

Tawa Sehun sangat menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar Sehun sampai-sampai Kai menutup telinganya menjaga agar tidak menjadi tuli tiba-tiba karena mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Jadi saat itu dia terlihat malu? Tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Sehun berhenti ketawa dan tampak berpikir betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari kejadian saat itu.

 **Pletak**

Jitakan sukses meluncur dari tangan Kai ke kepala Sehun yang mengelus-elus kepalanya "Makanya hilangkan sifat dinginmu didepannya?''

"Aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar mengidolakannya kalau kau terlihat biasa saja bila bertemu dengannya" Kai memberikan tatapan intimidasinya pada Sehun dan Sehun malah membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam serta dinginnya.

Dalam sekejap saja Sehun menyudahi tatapan tajamnya kemudian berubah menjadi merengek pada Kai "Lalu aku harus bagaimana Kai?"

"Arrrrrgghhh Sehunah kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Kai mengeram frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Betapa polosnya manusia ciptaan tuhan ini.

"Hahhh" okeh, Kai mulai menetralkan kekesalannya "Cepatlah kau pacari dia "

Sehun langsung tersenyum cerah membayangkan Luhan menerima cintanya dan lagi raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tampak bingung .

"Tapi Kai aku takut Luhan hyung tidak menerimaku?''

"omong kosong"

Ujian akhir sekolah adalah salah satu yang paling di takuti dan paling menyebalkan si SMA Jeong Sang selain Siwon saem yakni guru terkiler di SMA itu.

Bukan hanya murid saja yang di buat pusing tujuh keliling karena musti menambal nilai tugas atau ulangan harian yang bolong tapi guru juga ikut pusing terlebih menghadapi anak-anak nakal yang nilainya kosong.

Pagi itu kelas Luhan sudah dipenuhi dengan sorakan senang siswa-siswi. Menurut kalian apa yang membuat siswa –siwi itu senang?

Luhan yakin semua murid juga pasti akan senang bilang kelas kosong jam pelajaran karena tidak ada gurunya. Ya saat ini kelas Luhan begitu nasibnya tapi tentu saja itu sangat mnguntungkan bagi siswa-siswi termasuk Luhan dia bisa bebas membaca novel yang baru dia belii beberapa hari lalu.

 **Krekk**

Kelas yang awalnya lebih ribut dari pasar dalam sekejap saja menjadi kicep. Diam. Hening

"Sudah jangan pada ribut. ini ada tugas dari Leeteuk saem , harus dikumpul hari ini! Bagi yang tidak mengumpul jangan harap bisa dapat nilai tuntas!" jelas Kim Junmyeon –sang ketua kelas tampan- sambil menuliskan tugas yang di berikan di papan tulis

Sangat kentara sekali siswa-siswi itu mendesah sebal jam kosong mereka tanpa guru sudah tiada karena tugas sialan ini, oh jangan lupakan juga ancaman yang tidak main-main.

Kim Junmyeon hendak kembali ke bangkunya tapi ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan "Cari jawabannya boleh di perpustakaan" sayangnya semua siswa-siswi menatap cuek sekaligus berdecak sebal.

.

.

.

Di perpustakaan Luhan memilih bangku di paling pojok dan paling jauh dari jangkauan penjaga perpus, maklumi saja Luhan tidak suka di perhatikan karna itu membuatnya seperti dimata-matai belum lagi suara dari mulut-mulut murid yeoja yang sedang bergosip, terkadang Luhan bingung dengan yeoja-yeoja itu jiika ingin bergosip kenapa musti ke perpustakaan yang jelas-jelas tempat untuk membaca bukan bergosip.

Kini sudah 3 tumpukan buku yang baru saja dia ambil tapi sayangnya belum ada satupun dari ketiga buku itu mengandung jawaban dari soalnya akhirnya Luhan mencoba mencari buku yang lain di rak buku lain pula.

Sibuk mencari di rak buku paling belakang tidak sengaja Luhan menemukan sosok namja berdiri memunggunginya dari belakang dengan kepala menunduk 'mungkin sedang membaca sambil berdiri' begitulah pikiran Luhan.

Tapi sungguh bukan itu yang dia pikirkan. Luhan menatap lekat-lekat tubuh tegap nan atletis itu sebelum dia mengambil kesimpulan dari objek yang di amatinya "Oh Sehun?" bisiknya pelan takut terdengar.

 **Pakk**

"Akh"

Sebuah buku mendarat bebas di kepalanya.

Luhan meringis tertahan dengan mulut dibekap oleh tangannya. walaupun dia sempat mengeluarkannya di awal tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan buru-buru keluar dari rak itu tak lupa mencomot asal buku di hadapannya tujuannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Haii.. Author bawa ff HunHan lagii.. Hehe,, Gatau mau bilang apa, tapi apa ceritanya aneh? Jika iya, tolong koreksi anehnya dimana.. Karena author masih awam..**

 **Oke, mind to rnr babe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena ff kepotong, kemaren niatnya mau twoshoot tapi yang di chap 2 ada di chap 1. Ini author perbaikin dan lanjutin lagi.**

 **Happy reading**

Title : Luhan hyung

Author : emasnya suho

Main cast : HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : School life, friendship

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Sumary : Sehun sangat mengidolakan sunbaenya bernama Xi Luhan tapi namja berparas putih ini tidak seperti kebanyakan fans lainnya yang selalu menjerit keras ketika bertemu idolanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai –sahabat seperjuangannya- merasa jengah melihatnya dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera mempacari Luhan. "Cepatlah kau pacari dia "/ "Tapi Kai aku takut Luhan hyung tidak menerimaku?''/ Hunhan

Ujian akhir sekolah adalah salah satu yang paling di takuti dan paling menyebalkan di SMA Jeong Sang siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon saem yakni guru terkiler di SMA itu. Untung saja hari ini Luhan tidak ada jam pelajaran dengan guru pemarah dan menyebalkan itu.

Bukan hanya murid saja yang di buat pusing tujuh keliling karena musti menambah nilai tugas atau ulangan harian yang bolong tapi guru juga ikut pusing terlebih menghadapi anak-anak nakal yang nilainya kosong.

Pagi itu kelas Luhan sudah dipenuhi dengan sorakan senang siswa-siswi. Menurut kalian apa yang membuat siswa –siswi itu senang?

Luhan yakin semua murid juga pasti akan senang bilang kelas kosong jam pelajaran karena tidak ada gurunya. Ya saat ini kelas Luhan begitu nasibnya tapi tentu saja itu sangat menguntungkan bagi siswa-siswi termasuk Luhan dia bisa bebas membaca novel yang baru dia beli beberapa hari lalu.

 **Krekk**

Kelas yang awalnya lebih ribut dari pasar dalam sekejap saja menjadi kicep. Diam. Hening dan semua pasang mata tertuju pada arah pintu dengan sosok manusia yang menyembul masuk.

"Sudah jangan pada ribut. ini ada tugas dari Leeteuk saem , harus dikumpul hari ini! Bagi yang tidak mengumpul jangan harap bisa naik kelas!" jelas Kim Junmyeon –sang ketua kelas tampan- sambil menuliskan tugas yang di berikan di papan tulis.

Sangat kentara sekali siswa-siswi itu mendesah sebal karena jam kosong mereka tanpa guru sudah tiada karena tugas sialan ini, oh jangan lupakan juga ancaman yang tidak main-main.

Kim Junmyeon hendak kembali ke bangkunya tapi ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan "Cari jawabannya boleh di perpustakaan" sayangnya semua siswa-siswi menatap cuek sekaligus berdecak sebal dan lebih memilih melanjutkan kegitannya sebelum kim junmyeon kembali membentak.

Di perpustakaan Luhan memilih bangku di paling pojok dan paling jauh dari jangkauan penjaga perpus, maklumi saja Luhan tidak suka di perhatikan karna itu membuatnya seperti dimata-matai belum lagi suara dari mulut-mulut murid yeoja yang sedang bergosipyang susah ditepis karena terlalu berisik, terkadang Luhan bingung dengan yeoja-yeoja itu jiika ingin bergosip kenapa musti ke perpustakaan yang jelas-jelas tempat untuk membaca bukan bergosip.

Kini sudah 3 tumpukan buku tebal mirip kamus yang baru saja dia ambil tapi sayangnya belum ada satupun dari ketiga buku itu mengandung jawaban dari soalnya akhirnya Luhan mencoba mencari buku yang lain di rak buku lain pula. Mungkin saja dia mendapat jawaban yang paling lengkap an benar.

Sibuk mencari di rak buku paling belakang tidak sengaja Luhan menemukan sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam pekat berdiri memunggunginya dari ras buku sebelahnya dengan kepala menunduk 'mungkin sedang membaca sambil berdiri' begitulah pikiran Luhan.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya. Luhan menatap lekat-lekat tubuh tegap nan atletis itu sebelum dia mengambil kesimpulan dari objek yang di amatinya dia seperti tidak asing melihat postus tubuh ini.

"Oh Sehun?" simpulnya

 **Pakk**

"Akh"

Sebuah buku tebal mirip kamus mendarat bebas di kepala Luhan dengan ujung buku itu tepat mengenai tempurung kepala Luhan. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sakitnyabila kepalamu mengenai ujung buku itu.

Luhan meringis tertahan dengan mulut dibekap oleh tangannya. walaupun dia sempat mengeluarkannya di awal tadi dan objek pengamatannya bergerak terkejut lantas membalikkan badannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan buru-buru keluar dari rak itu tak lupa mencomot asal buku di hadapannya tujuannya untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan. Tunggu lagipula kenapa Luhan harus bersembunyi? Apa dia takut ketahuan tengah memandangi tubuh tegap seorang Oh Sehun? Yang benar saja.

" _Sehunah, Luhan hyung pergi! Cepat kejar!"_

Perintah seseorang di telinganya lewat headset membuat Sehun terkejut dan buru-buru mengejar Luhan hyung, dia tidak boleh kehilangan Luhan. Seseorang itu berada tidak jauh darirak buku tempat Sehun dan Luhan, yah setidaknya tidak sampai terlihat.

 **Bugh**

Lengan kekar menutup perlintasan jalan Luhan diantara rak-rak buku,jangan lupa tatapan tajam miliknya seakan akan memakan Luhan kecil hidup-hidup dan bulat-bulat. Luhan terkejut bukan main, jantungnya juga serasa berdetak tidak karuan seperti akan lepas dari rusuknya.

 _Mati aku_

Perlahan Luhan memundurkan langkahnya mencoba keluar dari jalan buntu itu memilih jalan berlawanan, tapi Luhan terlalu lamban dan tentu saja Sehun dengan mudah bisa membaca gerak-gerik Luhan dengan mudahnya.

 **Bugh**

Benar saja lengan sebelah Sehun digunakannya untuk menahan pergerakan Luhan dari arah belakang Luhan. Hasilnya Luhan terjebak di antara lengan Sehun yang terasa seperti tembok sangking kuatnya, belum lagi jarak antara rak buku lumayan sempit dan itu memberi peluang Sehun untuk lebih menghimpit Luhan lebih dekat.

"Sehun?"

Mendengar Luhan memanggilnya, Sehun semakin menajamkan tatapannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya di hadapan Luhan, tangan kanan Sehun tidak lagi dia gunakan untuk menahan tapi untuk menahan tangan Luhan yang medorongnnya keras dan satunya lagi Sehun gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan lembut agar dia tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana.

"Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan takut sambil memejamkan matanya, kini bibirnya tinggal 1 centi lagi menuju ke bibir Sehun, hembusan napas Sehun juga terasa menyapu wajah Luhan. Ingin sekali Luhan memberontak tapi seluruh persendiaannya tersasa lumpuh pergerakannya juga seperti terkunci seiring dengan tubuh Sehun yang semakin menghimpitnya.

Fiuh ~

Bulu kuduk Luhan merinding karena Sehun justru beralih meniup lehernya dan itu memberi sedikit kelegaan bagi Luhan karena pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. untung saja Sehun menahan berat tubuhnya yang terasa melemas dan siap ambruk itu.

"sebelum kau tau apa yang aku lakukan, aku ingin bertanya" terang Sehun di telinga Luhan disertai tiupan-tiupan pada telinga hingga lehernya yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding "Nghh" Luhan merasa geli dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"siapa hobae yang kau bilang ingusan? " Luhan menegang mendengarnya keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya sampai membuat poninya basah "eh ? itu.. aku tidak pernah erkata begitu"

"Yak jangan berbohong padaku, aku mendengarnya sendiri hari itu" Sehun menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kencang, lalu bagaimana reaksi Luhan? Luhan sudah membekap mulutnya rapat menahan tawanya yang siap lepas melihat tingkah Sehun mirip seperti bocah 7 tahun yang tidak diberi permen kapas.

Sekejap Luhan menghilangkan tawa tertahannya, tertawa di saat menegangkan seperti ini sangatlah tidak sinkron. Luhan juga masih sangat malu tertangkap basah mengatakan Sehun bocah ingusan. Apa semua orang yang mengagumi Sehun tidak tahu sifat asli Sehun yang seperti ini ? apa mereka hanya melihat dari sisi wajah manly dan tampan Sehun yang jelas-jelas tidak kontras dengan sifatnya? Sehun si bocah polos ternyata memang benar adanya.

Hari itu..

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaa Luhaaaaannnn"_

 _Mendengar teriakan itu_ _spontan saja Luhan membekap kuping dengan tangan kecilnya takut merusak gendang, harapan Luhan bukan dia yang dipanggil tapi sayang nasib berkata lagi dan dengan pasrah mendengar 'si pembuat keributan' itu mulai menceritakan gosip-gosip kurang bermanfaat._

" _Luhan, kau harus mendengar ceritaku. Bersiap lah" si pembuat keributan atau orang biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baekhyun mulai menarik kursi di depan Luhan mendudukkan bokongnya manis siap bercerita._

 _Sedangkan Luhan malah sebaliknya malah merogoh sakunya mengambil penyumbat kupingnya yang di sebut headset kemudian memutar musik sembarang dengan volume lumayan keras. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menendang namja menyebalkan di depannya ini kalau saja dia tidak ingat akan diantar pulang olehnya secara Cuma-Cuma._

" _Luhan kau tahu Oh sehun kan ?"_

 _Luhan membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup guna mengabaikan gosip dari mulut baekhyun "waeyo?" kerutan dahi terlukis di dahinya, tampak penasaran._

" _Kau tahu Luhan, kau ini orang paling beruntung di sekolah ini" kata baekhyun tersenyum cerah sangat cerah. Luhan semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun dan hanya menatap aneh._

" _dia..Oh Sehun menyukaimu Luhan "_

 _Uhuk_

 _Uhuk_

 _Di saat seperti ini Luhan malah batuk, mungkin dia keget dengan pengutaraan Baekhyun tadi "Mwo? Sehun menyukaiku?" Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak anjing._

" _oh hanya itu" Luhan kelewat santai dengan pernyataan baekhyun, menurutnya itu tidak penting serta membuang waktu berharganya dan lebih baik dia lanjut mendengarkan musik saja dengan memejamkan mata._

 _Baekhyun berdecak sebal karena Luhan hanya bersikap biasa saja, padahal itu juga menyangkut dirinya juga "kau tidak senang? Luhan dia itu namja paling populer di sini"_

 _luhan menggeleng santai "aku tidak suka hobae ingusan macam dia" Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan cukup keras "kau ini bagaimana sihh? Cobalah mendekatinya,dia pasti ak-"_

 _ **BRAK**_

 _Luhan memukul mejanya menggunakan kedua tangannya "sudahlah, aku tidak suka dengan itu lebih baik membaca buku di perpustakaan" Luhan berdiri dari kursinya melenggang santai pergi dari sana diikuti suara panggilan meronta dari Baekhyun di belakangnya._

" _Luhan tunggu!"_

" _kau dengar yang mereka bicarakan?"_

 _Entah Baekhyun bodoh atau tidak melihat situasi kelas saat dia berbicara pada Luhan. Disana tepatnya kursi kedua dari belakang ada dua sosok namja perparas rupawan yang satu putih susu dan satunya berkulit gelap manis tapi tidak hitam sedang menyalin tugas matematika yang baru saja dikerjakan dengan sukarela oleh teman Luhan yaitu kyungsoo._

" _hmm" Sehun hanya berdehem saja berusaha mengabaikan dan lebih memilih melanjutkan menyalinnya._

" _Apa mereka berdua tidak menyadari kita?" Kai mulai tidak fokus pada tugasnya dan mulai mengajak Sehun mengobrol._

 _ **Bugh**_

 _Sehun baru saja melempar buku tebalnya ke lantai keramik kelas tepat setelah dia selesai menyalin, itu menyebabkan debuman keras di seisi ruangan bahkan kai saja sampai terlonjak kaget._

" _berani-beraninya dia mengatakan aku hobae ingusan!" mata Sehun sudah berkilat marah, sebentar lagi dia akan meledak dan marahbesar. Tapi lihatlah Kai di depannya hanya diam menunggu tanpa khawatir apa yang dilakukan Sehun berikutnya._

 _Satu_

 _Dua_

 _Tiga_

 _Raut marah Sehun berubah menjadi sendu, bibirnya juga menyungging kebawah memperlihatkan ekpresi cemberutnya "Kaiah, bagaimana ini reputasiku bisa turun kalau aku dibilang hobae ingusan?" rengek Sehun akhirnya di hadapan Kai sesekali menarik seragam Kai dengan tidak sabaran. Kai lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan menyalinnya._

"salahkan saja Baekhyun, dia berbicara seenaknya mengatakan kalau kau suka padaku. Lagipula itu kan hanya candaan saja mana mungkin kan juga kau menyukaiku" Umpat Luhan, ini semua gara-gara ulah 'si pembuat keributan' itu, dengan terpaksa dia harus menanggung malu. Oh ya ingatkan Luhan setelah ini harus menendang bokong seksi Baekhyun itu kalau perlu mengempeskannya.

Sehun menyerit alisnya mendengar penuturan Luhan "bagaimana kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan itu benar?"

Tadinya Luhan menunduk malu terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya hingga manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata tajam Sehun "Mwo?"

 _Yak Sehun pabo, cepatlah ke sini aku kewalahan mengurusi orang-orang ini!_

Suara gaduh di telinga Sehun membuyarkan percakapan Sehun dan Luhan terhenti mendadak "arraseo arraseo"

 _Sial._

"hyung ikut denganku sebentar" tanpa izin Luhan, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari perpustakaan. Luhan tidak bisa menolak karena cengkraman tangan Sehun di tangannya cukup kuat belum lagi sambil berlari membuat Luhan seperti di seret.

Luhan tersentak kaget melihat sekeliling perpustakaan ' _Kemana semua orang?'_ lihat saja perpustakaan yang tadinya rame dan penuh dengan kumpulan yeoja-yeoja penggosip kini nampak kosong dan sepi hanya ada petugas perpus serta beberapa murid berkacamata tebal yang terlihat sedang membaca.

"kita mau kemana Sehunah?" tanya Luhan terseok-seok di tengah lorong sesekali kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak menahannya "kau pasti suka hyung" Sehun tersenyum manis menghadap Luhan yang meleleh melihat betapa tampan Sehun dari jarak lumayan dekat, pantas saja semua yeoja sangat mengidolakannya ternyata wajah tampan sehun yang menarik mereka semua.

Tetapi entah kenapa Luhan merasa tidak suka bila Sehun didekati oleh yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Apa dia marah? Kesal? Atau cemburu?

 _Aish._

"ahh tidak-tidak" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kasar berusaha membuang pikiran anehnya.

Tanpa sadar Sehun menghentikan langkahnya sampai Luhan menabrak punggung tegap Sehun "akh, Sehun kau kenapa?" Luhan kesal karena hidungnya menabrak punggung Sehun "hyung kau kenapa ? apa sakit?'' Sehun memeriknya seluruh tubuh Luhan dan Luhan risih melihatnya.

"hidungku seperti patah. Kalau jalan bisa pelan-pelan tidak?" Adu Luhan kesakitan sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan hidungnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah memperpendek jarak wajahnya pada Luhan dan ..

 **Cup**

Sehun mencium telak tepat di hidung Luhan. Bisa kau tau apa reaksi Luhan? Tepat, Luhan diam mematung mirip seperti patung berwujud tentara tapi yang ini agak berbeda karena patung yang ini mebulatkan matanya lebar dan tidak membawa senjata.

"hyung, kalau sakit bilang saja, nanti aku akan mengantarkan ke uks. Daritadi aku melihat hyung gelisah sekali "

Rasanya Luhan ingin melompat dari gedung ini saja, apa sedari tadi Sehun menyadari kegelisahannya? __Dan juga hidungnya yang habis di kecup Sehun dengan tidak tau dirinya.

"eh aku.."

" _YAKKK SEHUN PABO SIALAN BEDEBAH ENYALAH KAU SEHUN, APA AKU HARUS MENDATANGIMU DULU DAN MENUSUKMU DENGAN PISAU LALU MENCINCANG DAGING-DAGINGMU BARU KAU DATANG, LIHATLAH BAHKAN PARA KUMPULAN YEOJA MENYEBALKAN INI UDAH KEHABISAN OKSIGEN "_

Sungguh demi bulu kakinya sendiri Sehun merasakan dengung di gendang telinganya karena teriakan ancaman Kai yang begitu tinggi dan tanpa jeda begitu terasa sakit.Mungkin setelah ini Sehun harus memeriksakan gendang telinganya.

Sehun mengusap-usap telinganya yang nyeri itu "Sehunah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"sudahlah hyung ayo kita pergi"

Sementara di tempat lain...

Seusai berteriak lewat telepon dengan Sehun, Kai mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke rumput hijau di kakinya. Kesabarannya sudah hampir habis. Kalau saja Sehun bukan teman baik yang selalu mentraktirnya makan siang mungkin saja Kai pergi ke kantin meminjam pisau tajam lalu menusuk perutnya berulang-ulang. Kai mengelus dadanya dia tidak boleh tersulut emosi yang berlebihan bagaimanapun juga Sehun adalah teman dan sahabat baiknya.

Salah satu yeoja kumpulan yeoja mendekat ke arah kai yang terlihat stres itu "Oppa berkulit coklat, berapa lama lagi kami menunggu? Lihat teman-temanku sudah pergi ke kantin karena kelapar dan kepanasan" tunjuk yeoja itu pada kumpulannya yang jaraknya tidak jauh itu.

Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aishh"

"Semuanya, tetaplah di tempat kalian !" teriak kai dengan toa besarnya

Banyak murid menghela napas kesal. Sudah lebih dari sejam mereka di tengah lapangan disinari sinar matahari serta perut begemuruh lapar, bahkan ini sudah istirahat kantin-kantin ajuma kelihatan sepi .

"itu Sehunah ! kyaaaa..." Jerit salah satu murid yeoja beramput panjang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke lantai dua gedung sekolah. Sontak saja semua murid termasuk Kai melihat ke arah gedung lantai dua.

Luhan melototkan matanya sangat lebar "astaga Sehunah, apa ini ? kenapa sangat ramai? " Sehun tersenyum senang melihat kepanikan Luhan yang terlihat imut dan menggemaskan itu.

Pandangan mata Sehun mengarah ke bawah tepatnya ke arah Kai yang tengah melotot tajam serta tangan terlipat di dada. Sehun memberi aba-aba kepada Kai lalu kai mengarahkan semua murid dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"yeorobun, hana dul set !" teriak Kai menggunakan toa dan semua murid mengeluarkan selembar kertas masing-masing lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas dan kalau kau melihatnya dari tempat Sehun dan Luhan maka akan terlihat jelas tulisannya.

Seseorang tolong cubit pipi Luhan mengecek apakah dia tertidur lalu bermimpi? sekarang dia seperti mati rasa dengan semua yang dia lihat, di tengah lapangan rumput sana perkumpulan murid menunjukkan masing-masing kertas mereka dan tampaklah sebuah tulisan besar 'do you wanna be my girlfriend Luhan ?' namanya juga tertera di sana.

Tetapi Luhan tampak menyerit bingung "girlfriend? Apa-apaan ini? Aku kan namja" matanya memincing tidak suka ke arah Sehun yang berada di sampingnya masih tersenyum-senyum layaknya orang bodoh.

"emang kenapa hyung ? lagipula hyungkan mirip seperti yeoja cantik dan manis" semburat merah juga perlahan muncul di pipi Luhan kentara sekali kalau dia sedang malu berat. Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

Tentu kejutan ini belum selesai masih ada satu lagi kejutan. Dengan perlahan Sehun memasukkan tangannya di saku almamaternya mengeluarkan sesuatu tidak besar namun panjang, Luhan tidak melihatnya hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Sehun menunjukkan kejutan itu tepat di depan Luhan yang mendongak setelah Sehun memanggilnya "ini untuk hyung'' katanya di tambah senyuman. Astaga Luhan ingin pingsan melihat senyum Sehun, sungguh sangat manis sangking manisnya sampai semut berpaling dari gula.

Kebahagiaan Luhan bertambah lagi karena melihat setangkai mawar merah di hadapannya. Luhan ingin sekali menjerit keras, bunga mawar adalah satu satu bungan kesukaannya dan apapun yang berbau mawar merah pastilah Luhan suka. Tapi tunggu bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu kalau dia menyukai bunga mawar?

"sungguh ini untukku?" tanya Luhan memastikan kembali "tentu saja hyung, kalau tidak suka lebih baik aku buang saja " jawab Sehun dengan cemberut membuat gerakan seperti membuang sampah di lantai. Melihat raut cemberut Sehun rasanya ingin Luhan cubit, itu sangat menggemaskan.

"yak, aku suka bunga mawar. Gomawo Sehunah" Luhan menyesapi aroma bunga itu meskipun tidak begitu harum malah justru membuat bersin-bersin bagi Sehun.

"sama-sama hyung. jadi bagaimana dengan yang di sana?" Sehun melirik kebawah lapangan yang masih dipenuhi murid-murid sambil menunjuk menggunakan dagunya.

 **Grep**

Hampir saja Sehun terjungkal kebelakang karena Luhan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Dalam pelukannya Luhan mengangguk-angguk kepalanya di tekuk Sehun "aku mau sehunah" bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun.

Mendengar itu Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan mengangkatnya lalu membawanya berputas-putar mengabaikan teriakan heboh murid-murid di bawah yang sedang menonton adegan mesra sehun dan Luhan.

Kai di bawah juga tersenyum senang, tidak perlu tahu apa jawaban Luhan untuk Sehun, dari tingkah mereka berdua saja bisa dpastikan kalau Luhan menerimanya. Tentu saja Luhan menerimanya karena memang Luhan juga menyukai Sehun lagipula siapa sih yang tidak terpesona dengan Sehun tampan?

"rencana sukses, semoga kalian bahagia Sehun Luhan" guman Kai sambil tersenyum.

"hyung kau sekarang milikku" tegas Sehun merangkul pinggang kecil Luhan. Sementara yang dirangkul menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun "Luhan milik Sehun" gumannya. Mereka berdua berjalan di tengah lorong-lorong kelas dengan aura cinta disekelilingnya.

Akhirnya Sehun yang polos dan mengidolakan Luhan lumayan lama bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Luhan, lebih beruntungnya lagi Sehun karena Luhan mau menerima cintanya juga. Rasanya Sehun ingin melopat dari gedung sekolah saja karena terlalu senang. Loh?

The End

 **Selamat buat author karena ffnya kelar juga /potongnasitumpeng/ masih ada yang nunggu kan? Ada aja gin*maksa* Gimana ceritanya? Jelek? Hancur? Mian, author sudah usaha sebaik mungkin. Typo berceceran.**

 **Gomawo  
**

**Mind to rnr babe?**


	3. Sequel

Title : Luhan hyung

Author : emasnya suho

Main cast : HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : School life, friendship

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Sumary : Sehun sangat mengidolakan sunbaenya bernama Xi Luhan tapi namja berparas putih ini tidak seperti kebanyakan fans lainnya yang selalu menjerit keras ketika bertemu idolanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai –sahabat seperjuangannya- merasa jengah melihatnya dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera mempacari Luhan. "Cepatlah kau pacari dia "/ "Tapi Kai aku takut Luhan hyung tidak menerimaku?''/ Hunhan

cream

Luhan menatap takjub wahana roler coaster yang melintas di atas kepalanya mulutnya sampai mangap melihatnya, sejak kecil dia memang sering melihatnya dan ingin mencoba menaikinya tapi karena terlalu takut jadi tidak berani menaikinya. Namun terbalik dengan sekarang karena Luhan sudah jadi anak pemberani, tidakut lagi.

"hyung jadi nai?" Sehun menhamburkan keterdiaman Luhan "tentu saja"

Memang benar Sehun dan Luhan tetap kukuh menaiki roler coaster setinggi seribu kaki itu. Tapi jadinya malah Sehun yang mual-mual saat roler coaster itu sudah berenti pada tempatnya "Sehunie, tidak apa-apa?" Sehun hanya menggeleng bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja, tapi nyatanya dia masih terus mual-mual. Astaga padahal Sehun sendiri yang mengajak Luhan menaiki roler coaster itu.

Kekasih Sehun -Luhan- menolehkan kepalanya ke sana-kemari sepertinya sedang mencari wahana yang menarik lainnya "Sehunie lihat wahana itu, aku mau naik itu?" tunjuknya pada salah satu wahanya yang cukup ramai tapi di dominasi oleh anak-anak. Tanpa persetujuan Sehun, Luhan sudah menarik lengannya. Tidakkah kau kasian pada Sehun, Luhan? Kepalanya saja masih terasa pusing.

.

.

Wajah Sehun yang semula pucat kini menjadi datar, merasa kesal pada kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menyuruhnya menaiki wahana komedi putar? seumur hidup Sehun tidak akan pernah mau menaikinya. Lihat saja di samping kanan kirinya banyak anak kecil yang juga menunggangi kuda-kudaan seperti dirinya, tawanya juga terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

Dan di kerumunan anak kecil sana ternyata ada kekasihnya yang ikut membaur tertawa bersama anak kecil lainnya, berteriak kesenangan, tertawa sangat manis dan tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum senang melihat betapa cantik dan manisnya kekasihnya itu bila sedang bahagia seperti itu.

"Sehuniee.. bukankah ini mengasikkan?" teriak Luhan pada Sehun yang memandanginya. Seakan tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dijawabnya Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa melepas senyum dan pandangannya pada Luhan.

 _Melihatmu bahagia itu mengasikkan Luhan hyung_.

.

.

Sehun melihat arloji hitamnya "pukul 4 sore. Luhan tidak lapar?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang bersender pada pundaknya sambil menikmati semilir angin sore yang menyejukkan "Tidak Sehunie" Luhan menggeleng lemah.

 _ **Krukk**_

Demi suara kodok hijau, Luhan sungguh menggemaskan ketika sedang malu seperti itu, wajahnya merah sampai ketelinganya. Sehun terkekeh tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Luhannya "tapi perutmu tidak bisa membohongiku"

Luhan menggaruk tekuknya malu "heha iya Sehunie"

"Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa?" tawar Sehun menunjuk beberapa kedai makanan yang berjajar rapi di sekitar wahana tadi. Luhan nampak berpikir dan memustuskan "Ice cream"

"Ice cream? Tapi itu tidak kenyang" sepertinya Sehun kurang setuju dengan permintaan Luhan, alhasil Luhannya cemberut "tapi aku mau Sehunie"

Daripada membuat kekasihnya menangis Sehun pun mengiyakan permintaannya "baiklah. hyung mau rasa apa?" Luhan nampak berpikir lagi, membutuhkan waktu lumayan lama bagi Luhan untuk menentukan rasa ice cream apa yang akan dia makan sekarang. Apa rasa coklat? Vanila? Atau strowbery? Ketiga enak bagi Luhan.

"eum.. terserah Sehunie" beruntung Luhan kekasih Sehun -orang yang sangat disayanginya-seandainya bukan Sehun pasti sudah akan mengomel panjang lebar karena menunggunya lama seperti tadi "oke, kau tunggu di sini"

.

.

Tidak perlu menunggu berjam-jam seperti di kedai kue beras disebelahnya karena antrian cukup panjang. Justru di kedai ice cream pembeli nampak sepi padahal disini banyak anak-anak, apa ice cream ini kurang enak? Tapi Sehun tidak peduli sekalipun rasanya tidak enak yang penting Luhan tidak kelaparan.

"ini ice creamnya" Luhan tersenyum manis melihat gumpalan ice cream dihadapannya yang sungguh terlihat menggoda namun tidak berapa lama wajahnya menjadi cemberut "Kenapa warna hijau?" tanyanya pada Sehun yang sudah melahap duluan ice creamnya.

"itu rasa teh hyung"

Luhan memandang sendu ice ice cream ditangannya, sejujurnya dia tidak suka rasa teh. Dia kira Sehun akan membelikannya ice cream rasa coklat atau vanila, rasa kesukaannya tentu saja tapi malah membelikannya rasa pahit dari teh. Luhan kau lupa apa kau kan yang memilih rasa terserah pada Sehun.

Baru saja dua suap Luhan sudah mau muntah memakan ice cream rasa tehnya. Menurutnya rasa teh adalah rasa terburuk yang pernah dia makan dalam list rasa ice cream.

"Hyung kalau tidak suka tidak usah dimakan" Sehun hendak merebut pelan cup ice cream di tangan Luhan, namun sudah ditepis lebih dulu oleh Luhan "tidak aku akan menghabiskannya" kukuhnya tetap akan memakan ice cream itu meskipun ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya, sepertinya benar-benar menahannya rasa pahitnya.

Sehun dibuat pusing karena Luhan tetap ngotot memakan ice creamnya, sudah jelas-jelas dia tidak menyukainya sampai menangis begitu. Dapat ide lebih dulu,Sehun memakan satu sendok ice creamnya kemudian dengan cepat dia merampas cup ice cream milik Luhan, belum sempat protes Sehun lebih dulu melumat bibir merah Luhan melumatnya dengan ganas sekaligus menyalurkan ice crean yang ada dimulutnya.

"bagaimana rasanya hyung?" tanya Sehun begitu tautannya terlepas, sedikit membersihkan sisa-sisa ice cream di sudut bibir Luhan

"manis Sehunie" jawab Luhan malu-malu, tapi dia berkata jujur rasa ice creamnya berubah menjadi manis begitu bercampur dengan bibir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas akhirnya Luhan tidak perlu menangis menhabiskan ice creamnya yang pahit itu, yah walaupun harus bercampur dengan bibirnya dulu "mau lagi?" dan Luhan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun lalu mengangguk imut. Akhirnya dimulailah saling melumat satu sama lainnya guna menghabiskan ice cream milik mereka.

.

.

.

.

 **Istri suho balik lagi hoho yang pada minta sequel hmm author lagi gak punya inspirasi nih jadi yah drable aja yah *dilemparpakebotol* Masih pengen hunhan yang manis-manis sama seger-seger(?) dulu aja deh ntar dilain cerita aja yah klo mau ada konfliknya gitu :3**

 **Typo berceceran, Oke deh sekian dan terima dollar**

 **Yang masih mau drable Review plis?**


	4. Sequel 2

Title : Luhan hyung

Author : emasnyasuho

Main cast : HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : School life, friendship

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Sumary : Sehun sangat mengidolakan sunbaenya bernama Xi Luhan tapi namja berparas putih ini tidak seperti kebanyakan fans lainnya yang selalu menjerit keras ketika bertemu idolanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai –sahabat seperjuangannya- merasa jengah melihatnya dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera mempacari Luhan. "Cepatlah kau pacari dia "/ "Tapi Kai aku takut Luhan hyung tidak menerimaku?''/ Hunhan

2 Ulang tahun Baekhyun

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat malas bangun di hari minggu, kalian juga pasti tahu kan hari minggu dimana semua orang bisa beristirahat dari aktivitas yang melelahkan setiap harinya tapi suara benda berbahan aluminium terjatuh di lantai setelah sebelumnya terdengar sura ringisan kesakitan seseorang memaksanya mata berat hampir tertutup serta langkah gontai, Sehun berjalan ke sumber keributan.

"Akh" ringisan itu kembali terdengar

Sontak Sehun melebarkan matanya bulat kemudian setengah berlari menuju dapur melupakan kalau dirinya begitu mengantuk.

"Lu sedang apa?" tanyanya menghampiri Luhan yang duduk meringkuk meringis kesakitan karena telapak kakinya kejatuhan loyang kue yang cukup besar. Telihat juga berserakan sisa-sisa tepung berhamburan di lantai.

"maaf Sehunie, aku lagi membuat kue" kekeh Luhan imut mengabaikan sejenak rasa perih pada telapak kakinya yang terasa berkedut itu.

"Kue?" Sehun menyerit bingung, barulah dia sadar melihat sekeliling dapur penuh dengan bahan dan alat-alat membuat kue.

.

 _Di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota seoul kedua pria cantik ini menyusuri tiap stand toko yang tersedia mulai dari lantai atas tempat hiburan sampai ke lantai bawah mall yang menjual aneka roti serta kue-kue cantik dan bervariasi rasanya.  
"Lu coba liat kue ini" sambil menyikut Luhan disampingnya Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk lemari kaca tempat kue yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut diletakkan "sepertinya enak" Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sepertinya mulai tergoda dengan kue itu._

" _kau mau membelinya?" tanya Luhan menatap kue itu kjuga seperti Baekhyun "aku mau, tapi sepertinya harganya mahal dan kuenya terlalu besar "_

 _Luhan terkekeh gemas "yakin hanya karena kuenya besar? Bukannya kau tetap akan makan biarpun kuenya segede gunung?" spontan Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut "aku tidak seperti itu"tolaknya mentah-mentah._

" _hahaha iya maafkan aku Baekhyunie"_

 _Lebih baik Luhan menyerah saja menggoda temannya itu daripada dia di tinggal Baekhyun yang kesal di pusat perbelanjaan sebesar ini. Bisa-bisa dia keluar sudah tidak bernyawa lagi karena tersesat di disini, lagipula hanya Baekhyun saja yang tau jalan masuk dan keluar tempat ini. Oh ya itu berlebihan._

 _ **Drttt**_

 _ **Drtt**_

 _Dering ponsel salah satu dari keduanya berbunyi. Tidak, itu bukan ponsel Luhan tapi ponsel Baekhyun yang berbunyi._

" _Lu aku angkat sebentar " Luhan mengangguk memberi kesempatan Baekhyun berbicara pada teman ponselnya sambil melihat-lihat deretan kue di lemari kaca di sekitarnya._

 _Cukup lama Luhan menunggu pembicaraan Bakhyun dengan sang penelponnya, sampai Luhan sempat-sempatnya berbicara dengan salah satu pembuat kue yang tengah membuat kue di dapur toko itu. Bukan bermaksud menggoda atau mengganggu si koki pembuat kue itu tapi Luhan hanya terlalu penasaran bagaimana cara membuat kue agar terlihat bagus atau semacamnya siapa tahu saja dia bisa membuatnya sekali-kali untuk Sehun._

" _Lu" Luhan terlonjak kaget dengan tepukan Baekhyun di pundaknya yang tiba-tiba dan tepat di saat dia baru keluar dari dapur toko itu._

 _Baekhyun memberikan senyum manisnya membuat Luhan menyerit bingung dan mulai berpikir Baekhyun tersenyum karena bertelponan dengan seseorang di telpon tadi._

" _Lu besok malam kau harus datang ke rumahku, aku akan mengadakan pesta"_

" _pesta? Pesta apa?"_

 _Kembali Bekhyun tersenyum kini dengan malu-malu "Pesta ulang tahunku"_

 _Setelah itu kalian tahu kan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan besoknya bertepat dengan hari minggu? Setelah pulang dari sana Luhan sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluannya._

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dengan cerita Luhan barusan "akh" sambil mengobati Luka lecet pada telapak kaki Luhan.

"jadi Lulu bermaksud membuat kue untuknya?" tanya Sehun dingin seraya memasukkan obat-obatan yang digunakannya untuk mengobati luka Luhan tadi ke dalam kotak P3K yang tertempel di dinding ruang tamu.

Luhan kembali berdiri dari duduknya di sofa menuju dapur melanjutkan membuat ulang adonan kuenya yang tumpah tadi. Sehun mengikutinya kemudian "kenapa tidak membeli kue saja Lu?"

Dalam reguhan Sehun Luhan menggeleng tanda dia tidak setuju dengan usul Sehun "Ani, akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kue buatan sendiri" Sehun mengangguk di pundak Luhan.

Di lepasnya lengannya pada pinggang ramping Luhan tadi, setelah itu Sehun berdiri di samping Luhan dan mulai ikut membantu Luhan membuat kue meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat kue.

"sudahlah Lulu duduk saja, biar aku yang mengerjakannya"

.

.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu baru saja Sehun merasa bangun pagi beberapa menit lalu tapi tidak serasa jam sudah pukul 5 petang, begitupun dengan Luhan yang mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengunjungi pesta Baekhyun nanti malam.

"Sehuunie, masukkan kuenya dulu ke dalam kulkas nanti malam kita bawa ke tempat Baekhyun" ujar begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di tubuh kecilnya. Bukan tidak mungkin itu malah mengundang tatapan menggoda dari sang kekasih yang masih terpaku di sofa dekat kasurnya sambil menonton televisi.

Sehun memang polos sama seperti Luhan bahkan lebih polos dari Luhan tapi dia tidak pernah tidak peka bila Luhan sedang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Didekatinya Luhan yang kini tengah menyisir rambut basahnya dengan sisir birunya. Di peluknya pinggang ramping Luhan, yang di peluk tidak kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun dia sudah terlebih dahulu melihat gerak-gerik Sehun di depan cermin.

"Sehun aku baru habis mandi jangan menggodaku" Luhan masih tetap menyisir rambutnya menahan rasa geli pada lehernya karena terkena terpaan napas Sehun "sebentar saja Lu"

 _ **Pletak**_

Luhan memukul telak kepala Sehun menghasilkan ringisan sakit dari yang lebih muda "Lulu jahat sama Sehunie" mulut Sehun cemberut lucu, mukanya terlihat seperti akan menangis dan kedua tangannya memegang bagian kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sisir Luhan. Kekehan terdengar dari bibir manis Luhan.

"makanya jangan menggodaku kalau aku habis mandi. Mandi dulu sana, kita harus ke rumah Baekhyun " tidak peduli dengan ringisan menyedihkan Sehun, Luhan lebih memilih keluar kamar menuju dapur kemudian meletakkan kue ulang tahun Baekhyun ke dalam kulkas agar tetap utuh dan enak bila dimakan dengan keadaan dingin. Setelah itu tinggal menunggu pukul 7 malam tepatnya saat ulang tahun Baekhyun dimulai barulah Luhan mengeluarkannya.

.

.

.

.

Bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi sangat kencang dan berulang kali, sepertinya tamunya sangat memaksanya masuk. Baekhyun lari terburu-buru menuju pintu takut belnya rusak karena tamu memencet beberapa kali dengan cepat.

"Baekhyunie Saengil Chukae hamima " begitu pintu dibuka tanpa di sadari Baekhyun, Luhan menerjang tubuhnya memeluknya dengan sangat erat sampai dia sendiri hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja Sehun tidak dengan sigap menahan lengan Luhan.

Sambil menetralkan napasnya karena ulah Luhan, Baekhyun pun mempersilahkan masuk Sehun dan Luhan kedalam rumahnya tempat pesta Baekhyun berlangsung. Baekhyun meminta ijin pada Sehun dan Luhan untuk ke dapur membawakan minuman.

Begitu sampai di ruang pesta Luhan mengangkat kotak kue yang dibawanya ke depan wajah Baekhyun "Baekhyun ini untukmu" sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun yang baru datang membawakan dua gelas minuman dingin untuk Sehun dan Luhan, terkejut dengan pemberian Luhan yang ternyata dibuka berisi kue coklat terlihat sangat enak dan tidak begitu besar "Gomawo Lu" kemudian meletakkannya di meja.

Mata Sehun tidak sengaja menangkap wajah Kai yang tengah berbicara dengan namja lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Karena penasaran Sehun pun menghampirinya meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih mengobrol.

"Oh Sehun?" Sahabatnya itu kaget melihat kehadirannya, Sehun terheran dengan itu padahal Kai sudah tahu kalau Luhan adalah temannya Baekhyun dan secara otomatis dia juga menghadiri pesta Baekhyun sebagai kekasih Luhan.

Meskipun Sehun terlihat dingin diluarnya tapi dia tetap ramah pada siapa saja termasuk pada pria tinggi di samping kirinya itu terbukti dengan senyuman damai dari bibirnya.

"namanya Park Chanyeol" Kai memperkenalkan nama namja itu, dan namja tinggi itu pun menjabat tangan Sehun ramah "Oh Sehun"

Tidak berapa lama Baekhyun datang bersama Luhan dibelakangnya.

Sehun sempat kaget karena Bakhyun dengan lancangnya langsung memeluk namja bertubuh tinggi di sampingnya yakni Park Chanyeol "yeolie"

Kai Terkekeh meliat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang terlihat lucu dan lugu. Matanya berkedip-kedip kebingungan "dia pacarnya Baekhyun" bisiknya mengerti dengan kebingungan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ternyata dia pacar Baekhyun, si cerewet Baekhyun menjadi pacar si tinggi Chanyeol. Perpaduan yang aneh tapi boleh juga pikir Sehun.

Selang dua jam acara pesta mulai dari ucapan selamat untuk Beekhyun, kemudian meniup lilin, memotong kue, sampai yang terakhir menonton drama korea bergenre sedih pada layar proyektor yang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun sebelum pesta dimulai.

Eh sejak kapan di acara ulang tahun ada daftar acaranya menonton drama korea bergenre sedih? Entahlah itu hanya Baekhyun dan Luhan saja yang menikmatinya sedang Kai dan Chanyeol hanya menonton diselingin dengan menguap mungkin ceritanya terlalu membosankan.

Beda Kai Chanyeol beda pula dengan Sehun yang sekejap berubah menjadi sangat cerewet seperti ibu-ibu karena banyak bertanya pada Luhan tentang alur cerita drama itu misalnya _Kenapa wanita di situ tidak berterus terang kalau dia mencintai pria itu?_ Atau pertanyaan aneh lainnya seperti _kenapa pria itu tidak mendorong saja wanita di depannya dari gedung berlantai lima bukan malah menolongnya?_ Ayolah Sehun bahkan pemeran utamanya saja tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melakukan adegan seperti itu. Luhan hanya menjawab _entahlah_ atau berdehem saja.

Lupakan saja bagian menonton drama korea itu karena Sehun, Luhan dan Kai sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu dan menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Yeolie coba ini kue buatan Sehun dan Luhan" Baekhyun menyodorkan sepiring potongan kue buatan Sehun dan Luhan pada kekasihnya.

Sebagai kekasih yang baik dan selalu menjaga perasaan kekasihnya Chanyeol pun menerimanya dengan tersenyum senang "Makasih Baekkie" ucapnya setelah mencicipi satu potongan kecil.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol tidak sabar menunggu reaksinya.

Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya menahan agar kunyahan kue dimulutnya tidak keluar berhambur mengenai wajah cantik Baekhyun. Dengan payahnya dia menelannya sampai masuk tenggorokannya menimbulkan helaan napas lega setelahnya.

"Rasanya ..." Chanyeol tampak berpikir.

 **Flasback**

"Lu setelah memasukkan tepung dan mentega selanjutnya apa?" tanya Sehun dengan celemek yang berpindah pada dirinya mengambil alih pekerjaan Luhan.

Sehun memang menyuruh Luhan duduk saja, tidak tega melihat Luhan yang terlihat meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang lecet tadi. Dia tidak ingin Luhan terluka lagi untuk kedua kalinya jadilah dia sendiri yang menggantikannya membuat kue masih dengan intruksi Luhan.

"liat saja di kertasnya" jawab Luhan tidak begitu terdengar karena wajahnya tenggelam masuk ke dalam lenganya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Sehun samar-samar mendengarnya lalu meraih kertas putih di atas meja makan berisi daftar bahan-bahan dan langkah-langkah membuat kue itu.

Sehun membaca langkah selanjutnya yaitu langkah nomor 2 di situ tertera tulisan

 _masukkan tepung, mentega, telur, dan gula ke dalam adonan_

Tanpa berlama-lama membaca, Sehun lantas membuka lemari atas yang biasanya berisi bumbu-bumbu dapur dan tanpa melihatnya Sehun memasukkan bahan yang dia pikir adalah gula. Seandainya Sehun lebih teliti dan mau memperhatikan setiap bumbu masakan di sana pastilah dia bisa membedakan mana gula dan mana garam, karena kedua terlihat mirip dari segi bentuknya sialnya Luhan menyimpan kedua bahan itu pada tempat yang rupa yang sama dan tidak tembus pandang.

Semoga saja bahan yang dimasukkan Sehun ke dalam adonan kue memang benar gula.

 **Flasback off**

.

.

.

.

 **Yang ini pasti garing yah? Apalagi moment hunhannya dikit hehe, author lagi pengen bikin Sehun jadi polos lagi wkwkwk *sungkemsamaSehun***

 **Yang manis-manis sudah, yang polos-polos sudah, Selanjutnya mau yang gimana? Sedih atau gimana? Ini ff gak ada konfliknya.**

 **Mending tulis aja di riviewnya, makin banyak makin cepat updatenya hohoho (gak janji yah)**

 **Typo berceceran**

 **Gomawo**


	5. sequel 3

Title : Luhan hyung

Author : emasnyasuho

Main cast : HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)

Genre : School life, friendship

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Sumary : Sehun sangat mengidolakan sunbaenya bernama Xi Luhan tapi namja berparas putih ini tidak seperti kebanyakan fans lainnya yang selalu menjerit keras ketika bertemu idolanya. Hal itulah yang membuat Kai –sahabat seperjuangannya- merasa jengah melihatnya dan memaksa Sehun untuk segera mempacari Luhan. "Cepatlah kau pacari dia "/ "Tapi Kai aku takut Luhan hyung tidak menerimaku?''/ Hunhan

.

.

3 "Aku atau Miranda Kerr?"

Terhitung sudah tiga kali Luhan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sehun tapi tidak satupun di tanggapi pemuda tampan itu. Malah lebih parahnya ketika panggilan ke empat nomor yang ditujunya tidak aktif. Itu membuat Luhan menjadi gusar dan frustasi.

Ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 7 malam, untungnya saja Luhan bukan orang penakut seperti yang orang pikirkan dengan alasan tubuhnya kecil dan lemah, asal kalian tahu saja Luhan lumayan mahir memukul dan menendang lawannya sampai tidak berdaya di kakinya meskipun dia belum bisa menyelesaikan sabuk karatenya tapi itu sudah cukup membantunya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Hari ini ini dia ada kelas tambahan dan itu membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Dia saja belum pulang sekolah semenjak siang tadi karena kelas tambahan ini benar-benar tidak bisa di toleransi dan ditinggalkan apalagi kalau yang mengajar adalah Siwon Saem si guru lenggedaris.

Akhirnya Luhan menyuruh Sehun lebih dulu pulang dan berpesan agar menjemputnya sore harinya atau saat dia hubungi. Tapi nyatanya Sehun juga tidak muncul, di hubungi saja tidak bisa, kemana anak itu di saat seperti ini? Oh sungguh menyebalkan memiliki kekasih tidak peduli seperti itu.

Malam semakin pekat jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang naik bis sendirian waktu juga menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat lima menit. Setidaknya dia masih menyimpan beberapa lembar uang won di sakunya pemberian Sehun untuknya. Jadi sebenarnya Sehun perhatian atau tidak sih?

.

.

Begitu masuk apartemennya Luhan segera mencari seseorang ke segala sudut ruang apartemennya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun yang dicarinya? Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah tampannya lalu menendang bokong seksinya itu berkali-kali karena batinnya sudah di tutupi rasa kesalnya.

Tapi lama-lama Luhan menjadi kebingungan karena tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Kemana dia? Dimalam seperti ini? bukannya dia paling tidak suka jalan malam kalau tidak di temani oleh Luhan. Dasar manja.

"Sehunie.." panggil Luhan pelan.

Dia mulai khawatir tidak menemukan Sehun, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu. Apalagi ketika mengingat dia takut menghidupkan kompor dan untungnya saja Luhan sudah menyediakan ramen cup yang tinggal di seduh. Jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot memasak setiap ada kelas tambahan, lagipula mana sempat juga dia membuatkan makan siang untuk Sehun.

 **Ceklek**

 **Brak**

"Sehunie?"

Luhan menghela napas lega, untunglah Sehun masih terlihat putih bersih tanpa luka lebam seperti yang dipikirkannya tadi. Tapi itu yang menjadi keterkejutannya melainkan baju yang dikenakan Sehun masihlah sama dengan baju yang dia kenakan yaitu seragam sekolah. Apa sedari tadi Sehun tidak pulang?

"Lulu.. aku kira sudah tidur" Sehun tersenyum dengan manisnya melihat Luhannya sudah pulang kemudian merentakan kedua tangannya hendak menggapai tubuh Luhan untuk dipeluknya.

 **Pletak**

"Akh"

Sehun meringis memegang kepalanya yang dihadiahi jitakan sayang sekaligus kesal Luhan.

"Yakk ! Apa maksudmu aku sudah tidur? Aku seharusnya tidur dari tadi kalau kau menjemputku, tapi kau membiarkanku sendirian di depan gerbang. Sehun kau ini kekasih apaan hah?"

Ternyata tidak sampai hanya menjitak Luhan masih lanjut memukuli Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya yang terlatih, terbukti dari Sehun yang meringkuk di lantai melindungi dirinya.

"Lulu berhenti! Sakit.. akh"

Luhan sudah dibutakan oleh rasa kesalnya sampai-sampai tidak memperdulikan rintihan malang Sehun "kau jahat Sehunie. Aku membencimu."

 **Bugh**

 **Bugh**

Pukulan itu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu suara mengaum terdengar entah dari mana asalnya. Ternyata setelah diteliti suara mengerikan itu berasal dari lambung kecil Sehun meminta diisi karena sedang kosong sejak siang tadi.

"Jadi Sehunie belum makan dari siang?" Luhan melotot menyeramkan dan Sehun menggaruk tekuknya yang tak gatal itu "Hehe.. iya.."

 **Pak**

 **Pak**

 **Pak**

"Kau ini! aku kan sudah bilang makan dulu baru pergi! Nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Huh? "

Lagi-lagi Luhan kembali memukuli Sehun dengan brutal, Sehun menerimanya dengan pasrah. Luhan sebenarnya khawatir dengan Sehun kalau dia sampai sakit,merawat Sehun sakit sama saja merawat bayi besar yang manja tapi tampan.

Belum sampe sepuluh pukulan dari Luhan, Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya yang masih di miliki langsung mencengkram lengan Luhan yang memukulnya lalu menyudutkannya ke tembok menghimpitnya dengan kuat. Luhan merasa punggungnya terbentur dengan kuat sehingga meringis keras.

"Lu kau ingin membunuh kekasih tampanmu ini hah?" desis Sehun sama sekali tidak menakutkan di mata Luhan malah Sehun terlihat seperti merajuk.

"Sehunie bodoh sih! Aku kan jadi kedinginan di luar tanpa memakai jaket tebal"

"Mianhae Lu" Sehun sungguh menyesal melupakan janjinya menjemput Luhan karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Diapun mengeluarkan mantel tebalnya dari dalam tas lalu menyampirkannya di pundak Luhan.

Luhan memandangi tanpa kedip perlakuan Sehun padanya. Tanpa Sehun duga Luhan melepas mantel tebal itu kemudian membantingnya ke lantai seperti membanting orang ketika dia berlatih bela diri katarenya "Untuk apa ini? Aku sudah di dalam apartemen jadi tidak membutuhkan ini"

Tanpa memperdulikan Sehun lagi Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dengan gerutuan di sepanjang jalannya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap sendu mantel kesayangannya. Dia mengendus sebal karena melupakan Luhan tadi demi sesuatu yang bahkan baginya lebih berharga.

.

.

Selesai mandi Luhan langsung memasak makan malam yang seharusnyamenjadi makan siang, perutnya dan perut Sehun sangat bergemuruh hebat sejak siang tadi. Dia menyiapkan salad dan steak yang sekira cukup mengenyangkan selain nasi.

"Sana duduk saja di meja makan!" ketus Luhan pada Sehun sambil membolak-balikkan daging.

Sehun terhenyak sejenak dipikirnya bagaimana bisa Luhan tahu dia ada di belakangnya diam-diam berjalan guna mengejutkan kekasihnya itu. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena begitu payah bersikap romantis apalagi kalau harus mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya meringis penyesalan.

Tidak sampai setengah jam Luhan memasak, steak kini sudah tersaji di depan Sehun dan Luhan beserta salad di temani dengan segelas lemon peras untuk masing-masing.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku" Luhan berbicara dengan mulut mengunyah steak dengan rakus. Terlihat masih kesal meskipun tidak seperti tadi.

Sehun memasukkan potongan steak ke dalam mulutnya dengan gerakan lambat sambil berpikir penjelasan apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada Luhan. Sehun memang bukan makhluk hidup yang peka terhadap rangsangan.

"Menjelaskan apa lu?"

Sekejap kemudian Luhan mendongak menatap tajam wajah Sehun yang terlihat menegang dan menciut khawatir dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan padanya karena telah salah berbicara "Itu Sehunie. Yang tadi, kau pergi kemana pulang sekolah?"

"Oh itu. Aku pergi... umm ke rumah teman Lu" jawab Sehun tampak gugup. Haruskan dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak , sebaiknya tidak usah menurut Sehun. Lagipula itu juga tidak penting.

Luhan memicingkan matanya sangat curiga pada pria polos di depannya ini "kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan? Kau tahukan bagaimana marahnya aku kalau sedang kesal"

Refleks Sehun memegang kepalanya yang tadi dipukul dan menengguk kasar liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Ten..tentu saja tidak"

Luhan akhirnya mengendus napas menyerah berbicara dengan Sehun, dia sudah lelah karena kelas tambahan dan sekarang malah dibuat kesal dengan kejadian tadi, mungkin alangkah lebih baiknya dia segera beristirahat dengan tidur senyenyak mungkin. Percuma juga bertanya pada Sehun layaknya seorang detektif yang ada malah dia yang balik bertanya dan berbalik kita yang akan diintrograsi. Sehun itu memiliki koneksi jaringan yang buruk dan terkesan sangat lambat sampainya.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah sudah menyambut esok harinya. Dikasur empuknya Luhan lebih dulu bangun dari tidur damainya. Saat itu Luhan tersenyum sangat cerah -secerah pagi itu- begitu menyadari kalau hari itu adalah hari minggu yakni hari yang wajib diliburkan untuk pelajar dan manusia manapun di dunia. Yah setidaknya dia bisa menghirup udara segar dengan berjalan-jalan di taman atau sekedar berbelanja banyak kebutuhan makanan atau cemilan untuk minggu depan.

Luhan baru akan merentangkan kedua tangannya bemaksud merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena sepertinya semalam dia tidak berpindah posisi tidur, karena tengan Sehun mengunci pergerakannya sepanjang malam. Diapun menoleh kesamping di lihatnya Sehun tertidur sangat nyenyak melebihi tidurnya dan kalau kau memperhatikannya lebih seksama ke wajah Sehun pasti akan menemukan beberapa aliran air dari sudut bibirnya.

Tidak di sangka Luhan malah menmbentuk senyuman di bibirnya kemudia dia mengambil selembr tisu di nakas meja kemudian mengelap aliran air itu dengan hati-hati takut membangunkannya. Walaupun remaja yang tertidur pulas ini adalah remaja tampan dan memiliki pustur tubuh kekar tapi tetaplah seorang remaja polos yang terkadang suka merengek meminta ini dan itu membuatnya pusing setengah mati harus menuruti segala kemauannya.

Luhan tidak berniat mengganggu, justru dia ingin pergi sebentar sekedar jalan-jalan menghirup udara segar pagi yang sudah jarang dia hirup karena terlalu sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu. Baru saja dia keluar dari lift menuju lantai dasar tapi seorang security menghalau jalannya.

"Anda sekamar dengan Tuan Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk bingung

"Iya. Ada apa?"

Security itu menitipkan sebuah tas kain lumayan besar kepada Luhan "Ini"

Luhan semakin bertambah bingung saja. Untuk apa orang ini memberikan Sehun tas, apa Sehun membeli sesuatu ?

"Apa ini?"

"Kemaren malam Tuan Sehun menitipkan ini kepada saya dan katanya akan di ambil pagi ini, jadi kebetulan anda teman sekamar jadi bisa memberikannya langsung pada Tuan Sehun "

Luhan menjadi kebingungan dan penasaran dengan tas yang di pegangnya ketika memasuki sebuah lift menuju lantai atas apartementnya. Apa Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu ? dirnya sudah di tutupi rasa penasaran akhirnya membuka hati-hati tas itu karena akan membungkusnya rapi kembali.

"ASTAGA SEHUN APA INI!"

Pintu lift terbuka tapi yang menaikinya Luhan seorang diri tidak kunjung keluar malah memencet tumbol turun kembali bawah.

.

.

"Lu sudah bangun rupanya, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun yang mengucek-ngucek matanya karena baru bangun tidur.

"Percuma membangunkan orang mati sepertimu. Sia-sia saja"

Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan. Apa dia bilang? Sehun dibilang mati? lalu sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya ini siapa? Hantu?

"Lu aku bukan hantu" Sehun merengek layaknya bocah dan Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Sudah makan dulu" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun menuju kursi dan mendudukkannya di sana memberikannya sendok dan garpu.

Selesai makan Sehun meminta pamit keluar mengambil sesuatu di bawah dan Luhan tentu saja mengijinkannya.

 **Brak**

Luhan kaget hampir meloncat begitu mendengar sura pintu ditutup dengan keras sispa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Sehun kekasihnya. Sehun terlihat tampak mengenaskan matanya memerah dan pipinya terlihat basah seperti hendak memangis.

"Lu teganya dirimu" kata Sehun sudah duduk di karpet ruang tengah dengan Luhan yang duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk toples besar berisi keripik kentang.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan santai memakan kembali keripik kentang itu.

"Lu Kau meminta orang-orang itu membakar majalah dan posterku kan?"

Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar lalu mengangguk cepat dan tanpa beban seolah dia tidak bersalah karena telah meminta security itu membakan majalah dan poster Sehun.

"kau tahu Lu, aku mengantri mendapatkannya berjam-jam di terik matahari belum lagi majalah dan poster itu terbatas terus mahal sampe jutaan dan kau meminta orang membakarnya. Hiks hiks"

"biarkan saja kau ken juga jahat. Tidak menjemputku kemaren lagipula kau itu masih polos tidak sepantasnya melihat badan seksi tante mirannda itu" Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun seolah menasehatinya tapi dengan penuh tekanan.

"Maafkan aku Lu yang kemaren. Lu aku menggunakan tabunganu untuk membeli itu semua dan nanti aku akan menggantinya"

Pergerakan Luhan terasa kaku, matanya menatap tajam Sehun seolah ingin menelannya.

"APA!"

Selanjutnya biarkan Luhan menyelesaikan urusannya. Apalagi kalau bukan menggebuki Sehun melibihi penyiksaan yang sadis kemaren.

.

.

.

.

 **Im back.**

 **Mumpung masih suasana lebaran author selaku pembuat cerita gaje ini minta maaf lahir batin kalau selama ini telat update dan kalian nunggu sampe lelah. Maafkan author. Dan sekarang author udah balik aktif ya di sini. Mudahan kalian masih mau beca ini.**

 **Jujur saja kendala selama jarang update ini kurangnya inspirasi jadinya kepentok di tengah jalan dan sekarang author udh kelas tiga maka akan semakin jarang bikin ff T-T**

 **Oh iya ini cerita request dari salah satu readers namanya 'Oh Grace'. Maksih yah udh jadi inspirasi dan salah satu alasan author** _comeback. :*_

 **Oke deh**

 **Sekian, Typo berceceran**

 **Ripeu pliss?**


End file.
